Redemption
by punkmagicfairy
Summary: Albus Severus Potter fait son entrée à Poudlard en compagnie de sa cousine Rose. Malgré qu'il est le fils d'Harry Potter, ce dernier subit beaucoup d'injustice et est mal-mené par un certain James Sirius Potter. Est-ce que quelqu'un viendra à son secours? Est-ce qu'il saura tenir tête à ceux qui lui font du mal?
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà que cette fanfiction reprend enfin du service. Ce chapitre a déjà été publié auparavant donc c'est tout à fait normal si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu.**

**Pour les nouveaux, je vous souhaite la bienvenue!**

**Avant de poursuivre vers la lecture du prologue, voici quelques points: **

**• Elle se déroulera à l'époque de la Next-Gen. **  
**• Je publierai des chapitres régulièrement, je ne peux cependant pas donner de dates précises. **  
**• Tous les personnages utilisés dans ce récit appartiennent au monde de Harry Potter et sont entièrement créés par J.K Rowling, à l'exception de certains personnages originaux que vous découvrirez plus tard!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

2 mai 1998  
Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie

21 ans plus tôt.

Alors que Harry James Potter venait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que toute la communauté magique dansait la victoire et pleurait les nombreuses pertes que la guerre avait engendrée, l'Élu avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Il fallait se consacrer aux victimes qui pouvaient être encore vivante. L'espoir était toujours présent pour Harry Potter. C'est grâce à cet espoir qu'il a pu vaincre Lord Voldemort. Harry se rappelait d'avoir laissé le corps du professeur Severus Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante et cette image ne quittait pas son esprit. Vagabondant dans l'école de sorcellerie, il passa devant Hermione et la famille Weasley qui pleuraient la mort de Fred. Harry eut un immense pincement au cœur et décida finalement de se rendre au corps de Severus Rogue pour constater son décès ou peut-être lui venir en aide. Lorsque Harry avait quitté les lieux quelques heures plus tôt, le professeur Rogue ne respirait qu'à peine. En se dirigeant vers la Cabane Hurlante, Harry rencontra le professeur Minerva McGonagall qui revenait avec quelques friandises de chez Honeydukes pour réconforter les étudiants et leurs familles.

— Potter, que faites-vous ici ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

— C'est Rogue, j'ai forte impression qu'il est encore vivant, lança Harry. Il respirait un peu lorsque nous avons quitté les lieux et le venin de serpent peut prendre quelques heures avant de tuer l'être humain.

— J'ai bien peur que vous soyez un peu trop optimiste, Potter, dit le professeur.

— Venez avec moi, nous y sommes presque.

Sans broncher, McGonagall suivit Harry jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils retrouvèrent le professeur Rogue inconscient à l'endroit, où ils l'avaient laissés quelques heures plus tôt. Harry s'agenouilla devant Severus Rogue et fouilla dans le sac à perles de Hermione. Elle avait une tonne de choses à l'intérieur qui pouvaient servir à guérir un blessé.

—, Il respire toujours, lança Harry après avoir pris le pouls de Rogue.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

— Dans le sac d'Hermione, il y a un bézoard, répondit Harry. Accio Bézoard!

Une petite boîte argentée sortit du sac et atterrit directement dans les mains de l'Élu. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur qui semblait triste et un peu perdue. Il tendit le bézoard à cette dernière.

— Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Harry. Déposez le bézoard dans sa bouche et ensuite, il y a une incantation qui pourrait être utile dans cette situation.

McGonagall écouta Harry puis déposa le bézoard dans la bouche du professeur Rogue et soupira. Elle semblait plutôt angoissée par la situation puisqu'elle connaissait Rogue depuis tant d'années. Malgré leur relation tumultueuse, elle éprouvait beaucoup de sympathies pour Severus Rogue.

— Vulnera Sanentur, lança Harry en agitant sa baguette magique. Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur.

Stupéfiée par ce que Harry Potter venait de faire, Minerva McGonagall regarda son élève avec admiration et curiosité. Les blessures du professeur Rogue avaient guéri.

— Où avez-vous appris ce sortilège, Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

— Du professeur Rogue lui-même, madame.

— Bonté divine ! Vous êtes un si grand sorcier.

— Il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos et je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que c'est grâce à moi qu'il est vivant, expliqua Harry. Pouvez-vous rester avec lui, je ramènerai les friandises au château et je demanderai, par le fait même, à Hagrid et à madame Pomfresh de venir récupérer Rogue pour lui trouver un endroit paisible où il pourra se reposer.

— Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas… demanda le professeur McGonagall avant d'être interrompue par son élève.

— C'est une très longue histoire. Ce sera notre secret, professeur.

Harry se releva et ramassa la boîte de friandise que Minerva McGonagall avait récupérée à Pré-Au-Lard. Minerva prit la place de Harry Potter aux côtés du professeur Rogue et regardait le jeune prodige quitter l'endroit. Elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le jeune homme, depuis le jour où il avait fait son entrée à Poudlard. Pendant de longues minutes, c'était totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Rogue bouge la jambe.

— Severus ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda Minerva McGonagall d'un air inquiet.

— O-oui, soupira Rogue d'une voix faible.

— Par Merlin, quel miracle ! s'exclama McGonagall.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue de sa voix éteinte.

— Je l'ignore, on m'a dit qui que vous étiez ici, mentit la dame.

— Potter, murmura Rogue. Vol.. Voldemort.

— C'est terminé Rogue, Harry a réussi, dit-elle avec fierté. Cette guerre a coûté la vie de plusieurs dont la jeune Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley ainsi que le couple Lupin et Tonks.

Severus Rogue n'arrivait pas à bouger mais regardait sa collègue de travail avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Minerva releva la tête et aperçut Hagrid et Madame Pomfresh. Elle se releva rapidement alors que le demi-géant entra dans la pièce avec difficulté.

— Il n'est pas bien, Poppy, lança McGonagall. Hagrid, dépêchez-vous à le ramener au château.

Hagrid ramassa le professeur Rogue et quitta la Cabane Hurlante en compagnie de ses deux collègues de travail.

Ce matin-là, Harry Potter avait sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue. L'opinion de Harry face à son professeur avait changé radicalement suite à son escapade à la pensine. Minerva McGonagall avait promis de garder le secret et à du prendre tout le crédit qui aurait du revenir à l'Élu. Quelques semaines après ce fameux 2 mai 1998, la Gazette du Sorcier publiait un article sur le geste héroïque de la professeur de Métamorphoses.

_Minerva McGonagall : une héroïne de guerre.  
__Par Barnabas Cuffe, 10 juin 1998_

_Durant les cinq dernières semaines, mes collègues et moi-même étions forts élogieux envers Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ces trois étudiants ont tenu le fort pendant cette brutale guerre qui a mis fin au règne de Lord Voldemort. L'Élu a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toute la communauté magique célèbre cette victoire et pleure les morts depuis. _

_Grâce à plusieurs héros et héroïnes, de nombreuses victimes ont pu être épargnées notamment Severus Rogue. Grâce à l'immense courage de Minerva McGonagall, Rogue est dernièrement sorti de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas reçu l'autorisation de le rencontrer mais, je suis persuadé qu'il doit sa vie entière à sa collègue de travail. _

_Félicitations à Minerva McGonagall, pour sa loyauté et son immense courage. _

Assis au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la suite de la lecture de cet article. Minerva McGonagall était une femme exceptionnelle aux yeux du garçon de 17 ans et Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus courageux qu'il a connu.

* * *

**Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction. **  
**J'espère que ça vous a plus. Les prochains chapitres suivront sous peu! :)**


	2. CHAPITRE UN

**Compte tenu que le prologue était issu de la première version de cette fanfiction, j'ai cru bon de vous publier le premier chapitre rapidement. **  
**En espérant que vous apprécierez son contenu. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

* * *

31 août 2017  
Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, Angleterre

Ce matin-là, dans cette moderne maison de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, c'était le chaos. Cette dernière journée avant le retour à Poudlard allait être particulièrement chargée pour la famille Weasley-Potter. Éveillée depuis plusieurs heures, Ginny Weasley faisait la lessive tout en nettoyant son immense maison de fond en comble alors que son mari et deux de ses trois enfants dormaient paisiblement. Le troisième n'avait pas remis les pieds au domicile familial depuis juin. La mère de famille angoissait à l'idée de revoir son fils qui devait avoir grandi et bien changé en presque trois mois. Les enfants grandissent si rapidement.

Vers 9h30, son mari apparut dans la cuisine et avait l'air plutôt fatigué malgré sa longue nuit de sommeil. Il ne le laissait pas savoir mais le retour de son fils l'angoissait au plus haut point. L'aîné et la cadette rejoignirent leurs parents quelques instants plus tard et prirent le petit déjeuner à quatre comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis le départ de leur fils de 11 ans. Une routine s'était instaurée chez les Potter.

L'horloge venait de sonner midi lorsque le couple entendit la porte du domicile s'ouvrir. Ils s'empressèrent de se rendre à l'entrée. Ils savaient pertinemment que c'était leur garçon qui rentrait à la maison.

— Albus! Mon bébé! S'écria la mère en courant vers lui. Comme tu m'as manqué!

Elle enlaça son fils avec tant d'amour et d'affection. Ginny Weasley était une mère aimante et faisait tout en son pouvoir pour rendre ses trois enfants heureux. Albus Severus Potter était tout souriant. Les dernières semaines passées sans ses parents avaient parfois été très difficiles, mais son voyage avait été mémorable.

— Salut maman! Salut papa! Répondit le jeune garçon.

— Je croyais que tu le ramènerais un peu plus tard, lança Ginny à l'homme qui accompagnait Albus. Très heureuse de le voir ici plus tôt, il doit avoir tant de choses à nous raconter.

— Oncle Charlie et moi avons traversé presque tout l'Europe, annonça le gamin avec enthousiasme.

Ce voyage avait fait tant de bien au jeune garçon. Il avait retrouvé bonne mine et ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur, au grand plaisir de ses parents. Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ginny, s'était porté volontaire pour aider l'enfant à traverser la période sombre qu'il vivait. N'ayant pas d'enfant, l'homme adorait passer du temps avec ses neveux et ses nièces.

— Est-ce que tu restes avec nous un peu, Charlie? Demanda Harry Potter.

— J'ai promis à papa et maman de leur rendre visite, répondit-il. Je resterai là-bas quelques jours, j'en profiterai pour vous visiter et passer du temps avec ma filleule.

Au même moment, une petite fille descendit les marches et courut vers le jeune garçon. Ses traits étaient très similaires à ceux de sa mère. Heureuse de voir son frère, elle l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux comme s'il était une statue. Les trois adultes souriaient en regardant la scène. Albus aimait tant sa petite sœur, elle était tout pour elle. Charlie prit par la suite la petite fille dans ses bras et discuta un peu avant de quitter le domicile de la famille Potter. Les étincelles d'Albus avaient disparu et le garçon regarda le sol.

— Ça va fiston? Demanda Harry.

— Oncle Charlie va me manquer, soupira tristement Albus Potter.

— Je sais bien mon chéri, s'empressa de répondre la mère. Harry, pourrais-tu aller porter les bagages d'Albus là-haut pendant que je lui sers quelque chose à manger.

Harry Potter obéit et la mère et ses deux jeunes enfants se dirigèrent à la cuisine. L'aîné était toujours dans sa chambre, au grand bonheur de l'arrivant. Ginny prépara une assiette de fruits et la déposa sur la table. Albus s'empiffra comme il en avait l'habitude.

— As-tu tout ton matériel pour Poudlard? Demanda Ginny. Je suis très triste de ne pas t'avoir accompagné, tu sais.

— J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, nous y sommes allés ce matin avant de revenir à la maison, répondit le gamin. Ne t'en fais pas, maman. L'an prochain tu seras avec moi.

— Mais c'est ta première année!

Ginny Weasley culpabilisait beaucoup. Albus était un enfant très docile et renfermé et parfois, cela la peinait beaucoup. Il n'était pas très heureux dans sa peau et c'est ce qui avait poussé ses parents à autoriser le voyage avec Charlie. Il a pu se ressourcer et profiter de la vie sans être embêté par le moindre tracas. Harry rejoignit sa famille et ils écoutèrent les récits de voyage de leur fils avec attention. Il avait visité l'Espagne, la France, l'Italie, la Bulgarie, le Portugal ainsi que la Roumanie où Charlie Weasley vit depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Après une longue discussion avec ses parents et sa jeune sœur, le garçon monta à sa chambre. La maison avait changé depuis trois mois. Harry et Ginny avaient entrepris quelques rénovations pour moderniser davantage leur maison construite trois ans plus tôt. Ils avaient longtemps vécu au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais Harry et Ginny avaient choisi d'emménager près de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley.

La chambre d'Albus Severus Potter se situait au troisième étage de la maison. Sur ce même étage, on retrouvait la chambre de Lily Luna Potter, une salle de bain ainsi qu'une immense pièce qui servait de laboratoire pour les potions. Cette pièce était verrouillée afin d'éviter que les amis moldus de James, Albus et Lily décident de s'y aventurer. La chambre d'Albus était très bien décorée, les murs peints d'un gris argenté sur lesquels il avait affiché plusieurs coupures de journaux. La couverture de son lit avait été tissée par sa grand-mère maternelle, Molly et on y retrouvait quelques jouets sur le sol.

Le gamin s'installa dans son lit tout en feuillant les manuels scolaires qu'il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt avec son oncle, Charlie Weasley. Il ferait son entrée à Poudlard le lendemain matin, chose qu'il appréhendait beaucoup. Angoissé par cette pensée, il referma ses manuels et aperçut le chien familial dans le couloir.

— Cornedrue! Viens ici mon chien! Cria-t-il.

Un Labrador Retriever entra dans la pièce, agitant sa queue. Albus caressa l'animal tout en souriant. Ce chien était dans la famille depuis 8 mois. Harry et Ginny avaient offert cet animal à Albus afin qu'il se sente un peu moins seul. En effet, Albus Severus Potter était un garçon timide et solidaire. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres. Il appréciait être en compagnie de sa cousine, Rose Granger-Weasley ainsi que sa petite sœur. Quant à son frère aîné, James Sirius Potter, il embêtait son jeune frère sans cesse et Albus en était très malheureux.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry Potter rejoignit son fils dans sa chambre. Il avait été un peu distant malgré son retour.

— Tout va bien? Demanda Harry.

— Oui, papa, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

— Tu devrais venir en bas, nous attendons des visiteurs pour le dîner, mentionna le père de famille.

— Qui donc? S'empressa de demander Albus.

— Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Minerva et Neville, nous voulions célébrer ton retour.

— Oh, d'accord.

Peu démonstratif, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre à la demande de son père. Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il regarda vers la chambre de son frère aîné. James était confortablement assis dans son immense lit et jouait à un jeu vidéo. Il possédait un immense téléviseur qui lui avait été offert à Noël dernier par sa marraine, Hermione et son parrain, Ron. James croisa le regard de son jeune frère mais n'éprouva aucun sentiment à son égard.

— Ferme ton téléviseur et rejoint-nous en bas, lança Harry à son fils aîné.

Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage, Albus remarqua la présence de Minerva McGonagall aux côtés de sa mère. Il sourit timidement. Il connaissait très bien la dame et il était le seul enfant de la famille à se sentir assez confortable pour la tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom. Après tout, elle était sa marraine.

— Oh! Albus! Et puis, ce voyage? Demanda Minerva.

— Très bien, ces vacances étaient super, dit-il en retrouvant une lueur d'étincelles dans son regard. J'ai vu des dragons et plusieurs créatures magiques, j'ai mangé de nouvelles choses et j'ai pris un peu de soleil.

— Ces vacances sont bien méritées compte tenu du fait que tu feras ton entrée à Poudlard dès demain, tu as bien fait de te ressourcer, lança-t-elle.

Les derniers visiteurs arrivèrent et Rose Granger-Weasley courut vers son cousin en criant de joie. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux et son absence durant l'été avait été particulièrement horrible pour la jeune fille.

Albus, Lily, Rose et Hugo s'installèrent au salon alors que les adultes entretenaient des conversations plutôt incompréhensibles concernant le Ministère de la Magie. Curieux de nature, Rose et Albus tentèrent d'écouter malgré qu'ils ignoraient le sujet de la conversation.

— La mort de Marietta Edgecombe a laissé le Ministère en état de choc, raconta Hermione Granger. Avez-vous trouvé un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour la remplacer?

— Le choix n'a pas été si difficile, expliqua Minerva McGonagall d'un ton sérieux. Ce fut plutôt difficile de le convaincre.

— Qui avez-vous choisi? Demanda Ron Weasley.

— Severus, murmura Minerva. Il se fait tellement discret depuis 21 ans, mes discussions avec lui ont toujours été très brèves.

— Il a accepté? Hurla Neville Londubat avec un air presque dégoûté. Bon sang!

— J'ai longuement discuté avec lui et je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher chez lui tout le reste de sa vie, dit sèchement Minerva.

— Je crois que c'est un excellent choix, mentionna Harry Potter. Tant que notre secret ne soit pas dévoilé, tout sera parfait.

Ce secret dont Harry Potter parlait était toujours celui du fameux 2 mai 1998 soit le jour où Lord Voldemort est tombé et surtout, le jour où il a sauvé la vie de Severus Rogue. Le monde magique croit toujours que Minerva McGonagall est la responsable de la survie ainsi que la réhabilitation sociale de son confrère. Pourtant, le crédit devrait revenir au Survivant.

Au salon, Albus et Rose se regardaient d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce Harry racontait lorsqu'il mentionnait le non-dévoilement du secret?


End file.
